Monster's son
by DKYYDD
Summary: Certes, Gaston a abandonné Nick. Mais pour quelles raisons exactement? L'amour et la haine peuvent être si proches.


La nuit venait de tomber, tous ses hommes de l'équipe de jour était parti se coucher lorsqu'il entra finalement dans la pièce à vivre que l'on leur avait fourni. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le jeune garçon dormant en chien de fusil contre un des murs : son fils, son idiot de fils.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'enfant, ne voulant pas le réveiller, même s'il savait pertinemment que peu importe le bruit qu'il ferait le petit ne réagirait pas.

Il s'accroupit et commença à détailler les blessures de son enfant. Les plaies, hématomes, brûlures tout cela ou presque était de son fait ou de celui de ses hommes. Il s'en voulait, certes, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer le confort de l'indexé. Indexé, voilà le mot qui posait problème, aux yeux de la population ce gamin était un monstre sanguinaire, quelle blague. C'était juste un gamin paumé que de vrais monstres, qui eux ne possédait pas de plaques, avaient forcé à se battre pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas.

Lui, il avait simplement un honneur a préservé, et si une personne apprenait qu'il veillait sur Crépusculaire sa crédibilité en prendrait un sérieux coup. Même si le dit Crépusculaire se trouvait être son propre gamin.

Mais dans quel bordel s'était il fourré en s'entichant de cette gonzesse ? Une putin d'Indexé, dans tous les sens du terme, et puis surtout, qu'est qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête quand il avait décidé de récupérer le chiard. Mais merde quoi ! Il n'aurait pas pu se barrer après avoir tiré son coup, comme d'habitude.

Non, il s'était découvert des putin de sentiments, qui lui gâchaient impunément la vie. Il s'était attaché au moufflet. Signant ainsi la fin de sa tranquillité. Et cerise sur le gâteau, le gamin était complètement sourd de naissance. Non mais un indexé sourd, il n'imaginait même pas cela possible. Qu'est qu'il c'était marré quand la mère lui avait annoncé ça, avant de finalement réaliser qu'il était vraiment en plein cauchemar. Mais qu'est qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça, ne surtout pas répondre à la question…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, tentant, par ce geste d'éloigner les idées noires qui lui brouillaient le cerveau. Et commença à ôter le sabre que son fils tenait fermement dans les mains.

Ce sabre, un enfant normal avait une peluche, son enfant à lui avait une lame qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Cette arme, il le lui avait donné alors qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à poser un pied devant l'autre sans lamentablement s'écraser au sol. S'était devenu son ami, son repère. La seule qui aux yeux du petit brun pouvait le défendre de la cruauté de ce monde.

S'il y avait bien une chose sur la quelle lui, père pas très responsable de son état, veillait constamment s'était bien le fait que personne ne touche au sabre du petit. Il avait beau être un connard de première, il savait que si son fils perdait son si précieux trésor il perdrait toute confiance en lui, devenant ainsi une cible de choix pour quiconque lui voudrait du mal, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

Il profita de ce moment pour examiner les mains du garçon. Mains sur les quelles un de ses hommes s'étaient clairement défoulé. Elles étaient ensanglantés et quelques doigts étaient démis : un véritable carnage en soit.

Il soupira. Qu'est qui n'était pas clair dans la consigne : « On peut taper le garçon, mais on se démerde pour que ça ne l'empêche pas de se battre et au pire on appelle un médecin. »

En effet son fils n'était pas beau à voir et il en était sûrement le principal responsable, mais il y avait tout de même des limites. Le garçon n'était pas un punchingball, il en était presque un. Mot clef : presque. Oui il lui tapait dessus dés qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais c'était une histoire de crédibilité.

Il se releva et prit la première trousse de secours qu'il trouva avant de soulever le garçon et de le déposer dans le canapé le plus confortablement possible avant de commencer à lui remettre les doigts.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Nick ne se réveillait pas dans ces moments là. Et surtout s'il était réellement endormi. Il savait que le garçon avait peur de lui mais ne se rebellait pas à cause de la dose de 3 dont il avait résolument besoin et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui en fournir. Il s'en voulait profondément de traiter son gamin ainsi et se demandait souvent si le garçon n'aurait pas été mieux mort, ou même, tout simplement, s'il avait grandi dans une de Crépusculaire.

Il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir, aurait eu le droit à cet amour familial que tout enfant de devrait connaître. Et pourtant, il avait été là. Et, malheureusement pour le petit, il avait gâché tout cela.

Non, lui ne pensait pas réellement que les Indexés représentaient un danger. Il ne défendrait pas leur droit sinon, même pour tout l'argent du monde. A quoi servirait sa fortune s'il n'était pas en vie pour en profiter ? Alors certes la plupart de ses actions avaient été guidé par l'appât du gain, mais il avait une âme derrières toutes les couches de béton armé.

Il n'appréciait pas non le fait devoir rester dans cette unité remplie d'homme qui haïssait tous profondément son fils en plus de tous les putins d'indexés que ce pays. Qu'il s'agisse de nourrisson ou d'homme aguerri. Les plaques qu'ils portaient autour du cou les plaçaient directement dans la catégorie « rebus de l'Humanité », et même lui trouvait cela absolument horrible.

Mais son esprit cupide ne lui laissait pas le choix, il suivait cette voie sans réellement le vouloir. Son unité était douée et cette vie lui rapportait un fric monstre, il fallait bien qu'il y est quelques dommages collatéraux. L'argent venait avec le respect et pour se faire respecter il fallait se faire accepter et donc, faire comme tout le monde.

Le garçon gémit, ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Le visage de l'homme qui c'était adouci dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la pièce se referma d'un coup, mais il n'arrêta pas ses actions pour autant.

« Rendors-toi ! » Lâcha sèchement le blond, en faisant tout de même l'effort d'articuler, histoire que le garçon face à lui puisse saisir le sens de ses mots.

Le brun ne chercha pas à riposter et referma les yeux, se disant qu'il était sûrement en train de rêver. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il rêverait que son père venait le soigner. Et cela lui faisait mal, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme agissait ainsi dans la vie réelle. Un père n'était-il pas censé aimer son fils ? Ou, tout du moins, prendre sin de lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Oui, il était un crépusculaire, mais au fond, cela était-il grave au point de lui en vouloir autant ?

Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour satisfaire son géniteur. Il avait appris à se battre, il faisait de son mieux pour que sa surdité ne gêne personne, se faisait le plus discret possible pour ne pas déranger.

Et pourtant, ce n'était jamais assez. Il était toujours haï et battu par le seul qu'il considérait comme un point de repère et cela ne le rendait pas plus fort, au contraire cela le détruisait lentement mais sûrement. Il savait qu'il allait mourir jeune, que cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement, que ses souffrances seraient vites abrégées mais tout de même.

Deux bras musclés l'enserrèrent et sa tête se retrouva calée sur le torse de l'homme qui s'occupait de lui depuis un moment déjà. N'était-ce donc pas un rêve ? Il sentit quelques gouttes s'écraser dans ses cheveux. L'homme pleurait. Pourquoi ?

« Désolé, fils. »

Le dernier mot était sorti si… naturellement. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire. Son père le voyait réellement comme si fils… lui, le crépusculaire, le monstre, la nuisance, la chose avait réellement un père qui l'aimait.

Non, c'était impossible, son inconscient devait encore lui jouer des tours. Et pourtant, il en avait tellement besoin. Ce simple mot représentait tant de chose qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer.

Après avoir senti une main caresser ses cheveux, il décida de refermer les yeux. La douleur imposer par le manque partirait peut être ainsi.

* * *

Le lendemain, les mercenaires avaient tous fait leurs sacs. Enfin tous sauf un. Nick était là, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le mystère se résolut lorsque son père vint le chercher. En voyant le regard de son chef, il comprit, tout était fini.

On avait donc fini par le laisser seul. Il s'en était douté, mais cela fait tout de même mal. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il commençait enfin à avoir confiance en cet homme.

Oui, c'était absolument stupide, mais avait-il vraiment eu le choix ? Aurait-il dû réellement faire une croix sur ses sentiments ? Peut-être, cela aurait sûrement fait moins mal à la fin, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et malgré la fêlure qui marquait désormais son âme, il ne regrettait pas.

Gaston, lui voyait les choses d'un tout autre angle. Il laissait son petit indexé dans un endroit où il resterait relativement en sécurité ; Il avait cru comprendre que le brun était devenu ami avec le fils de l'espèce de bourge qui lui servait de client. Et que l'héritier s'était lui assez attacher à son idiot de rejeton pour veiller sur lui jusqu'au dernier moment.

Lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cela. Il y avait longuement réfléchi et en était venu à la conclusion que le garçon allait petit à petit devenir une charge pour l'unité. Autant lui éviter plus de souffrances inutiles, il allait tout arrêter, ici et maintenant. Le tout en se persuadant que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais fait dans la délicatesse de toute façon.

Il se devait de le laisser là, il savait que sa violence prendrait le pas sur sa pitié s'il n'agissait pas rapidement. Et là, il s'en voudrait réellement. Il finirait par regretter ses actes et le masque qu'il avait mis tant d'année à perfectionner se briserait comme un verre de cristal.

* * *

« Ca… pi… Taine. »

« Y a pas de place pour les bons à rien dans cette unité. Si t'es accro à ce point au Cerebrum… Tu vaux pas la peine qu'on t'emmène à Ergastulum. J'ai plus besoin de toi. »

« P… Pa… Pa… Papa. »

« Fais pas comme si t'étais humain saloperie de monstre. »


End file.
